What's Going On!
by Ms.Meowtastic
Summary: Katz and Cajun fox appear at Courage's house. Courage must fight back to protect his family, but a surprising guest helps him out! This is a Yaoi story so don't like don't read! Sorry if i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1 WHY are you here!

**Hello guys, this is my first fanfics so no flames please, oh and they're hybrids on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Courage the cowardly dog If I did, it would still be on. So here we go!**

Well, here we are in the middle of nowhere where its always qui- "AHHHHHH," nevermind. "M-Muriel there might be someone dangerous outside," cried Courage,"please don't open the door."

"You don't expect me to leave them outside, its practically pouring out there," said Muriel.

"But-but," stuttered Courage.

"No buts, now be a deary and fetch some towels," said Muriel." Oh my, they're probably soaked by now."

" Oh the things I do for love," sighed Courage.

THIS IS A TIMESKIP….

When Courage returned he froze in fear dropping the towels. There in his living room were Katz and Cajun Fox. "Oh hey there pup, how are you doing," greeted Cajun," those for us," he said picking up the towels Courage dropped.

"AHHHHH," screamed Courage as he ran upstairs into Muriels room. 'Oh no Muriel,' thought Courage. He then carefully snuck to the stair, to see Muriel sitting and talking. "Mhn," Courage bit his lip and went to the attic, and sat at the computer. He quickly typed," what to do if intruders in my house."

"What are you talking about, who exactly is there," computer replied.

" Umm, Katz and Cajun Fox."

" Well the smartest thing to do is to run, you twit," said Computer. "Or stay and fight back."

**Well this is the end for now, sorry it's short,I'll most likely update later today if not probably tomorrow. Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated. Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Why ME!

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, my computer broke and I had to send it into the shop and such. But now here is your next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog, wish I did but I don't!**

With flash of light the computer was gone and in his place was a boy with electric blue hair and white bangs, wearing a white jacket, a teal t-shirt and black pants with sneakers.

"W-who are you h-how did you get here," studdered Courage.

"You really are a twit, it's me the computer."

"WHA-HOW!"

"Science of course," said the computer," now I'm going to need you to meet me at the front door tell Muriel that you having a guest over."

"How are you going to past Muriel and them," questioned Courage.

"Easy this way," said the computer as he jumped out the window.

AHHHHHHHHH! Courage ran to the window and looked over the edge to see the computer hanging off the ledge. Then with a sigh of relief he ran downstairs, there Muriel was handing Katz, who was sitting in Eustace's chair, some sandwiches. "Uh, M-Muriel I have a friend that coming over," studdered Courage a bit frightened by the presence of Katz.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear, but they'll have to bunk with you, and Mr. Cajun have the guest rooms already," replied Muriel. *Knockknock*

"That might be your guest Courage go ahead and answer the door." Courage nodded and jogged to the door. When he opened it Courage got tackled in a hug, "Courage, buddy it's been a while, how are you," said the computer," aww what's with that face don't cha remember me." Courage who was extremely confused only confirmed with a slight nodd.

"Oh my Courage, what a energetic friend you have, hello I'm Muriel Baggs and you," said Muriel with a out reached hand.

"Haha, my names Tech nice to meet you," said 'Tech' (a/n I'm calling him Tech now incase you were confused. ) shaking her hand. Katz who was sitting stood up and walk to Tech shaking his hand only the pull back suddenly, Tech's hand had shocked him! Tech with a hidden glare in his eye smiled slyly. "Hello, Katz I presume."

"Yes," said Katz with a equally scary grin Courage who was on the side, was shaking in fear at the darkness seeping out of them.

"So did I miss something," said Cajun Fox breaking the tension. As he turned his head to the side he saw Tech and ask with a questioning voice "Who are you?"

"This is Tech," said Katz," Courage's friend."

"Oh hey there the names Cajun Fox, one the the best cooks in the world," said Cajun with a proud smile. Tech only nodded and then said to Muriel," I hate to be rude but may I ask where will i I be sleeping."

"You'll be sleepin with Courage in his room," said Muriel with a smile. Tech grabbed Courage's hand causing Courage blush and said," Come on Courage show me our room."

"O-oh OK," studdered Courage.

**OK so that's all I have for this chapter I'm currently writing the next one, so for now enjoy! _( ;3 _\ /_)_ see ya~!**


End file.
